Two Girls, One Problem
by xXxAnInspiredWriterxXx
Summary: Rachel and Santana are both going through the exact same problem and Kurt is struggling to help them and understand why. Whilst one of them is making herself throw up, the other one isn't eating at all.
1. Prologue

Two Girls, One Problem

**Summary: Rachel and Santana are both going through the exact same problem and Kurt is struggling to help them and understand why. Whilst one of them is making herself throw up, the other one isn't eating at all.**

Prologue

It was two o'clock in the morning.

Rachel honestly did not expect to be sitting in the middle of the kitchen with a tub of ice-cream, a box of chocolate cupcakes, a packet of chips and some candy. She knew that she'd feel sick after eating it all but it was the only way. She took a deep breath and tied her tangled mess of hair up into a loose ponytail before shuffling some of the ice-cream into her mouth. She made sure to keep an eye out, in case Kurt and Santana woke up and saw her.

Once she had eaten as much as she possibly could, she packed everything away and chucked the empty bits into the trash before heading to the bathroom. She locked the door quietly behind her and knelt down on the cold, hard, kitchen floor. Bending over the toilet, she slowly and nervously stuck two of her fingers into her mouth.

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue guys! Very short but the next chapters will be a lot longer. It was just to draw you in. I've been gone a very long time, haha. It's what having a full time job does. It's my first full time job so I'm not used to it, lol. **

**Glad to be back and uploading though and I hope that you like this so far :) **


	2. Chapter One

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks :) I am so glad you like the story and thanks for helping with ideas :)**

**Linneagb: They are horrible things indeed. Thanks for reviewing :)**

Chapter One

Rachel wasn't herself at all the next morning and even though Kurt noticed it, he decided not to question it. Rachel was usually pretty good at talking to someone if there was something going on so he was sure that she'd go to him if she ever needed to. He couldn't help but worry though. She didn't eat her breakfast and then she just spent the rest of Saturday watching a 'Facts of Life' marathon on TV. Kurt was close to eventually asking her what was wrong but the door opened and Santana walked in.

"Hey. Where have you been?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to see that she was carrying a huge cardboard box.

"I had to go and pick up a parcel," she told him.

"What's in it?" He asked, intrigued. "It's an awfully big box."

"Drinks," she said with a smile and carried the box into her bedroom. Kurt glanced towards Rachel who had her eyes fixated on the TV and decided to follow Santana to her bedroom.

"Where on earth did you hear about those?" He asked and sat down on the edge of her bed as she started to open up the box.

"This website that I go on," Santana said, picking up one of the drinks and inspecting it.

Kurt picked one up as well and started to read the ingredients out loud. "Pineapple, apple, spinach and lemon," he said. "Are you really going to drink these Santana? They look and smell completely disgusting. Can I have a look at this website?"

Santana glanced up at him and shook her head. "No." She unscrewed the lid of one of the drinks, smelt it and had a sip before pulling a face. She then noticed that Kurt was staring at her. "What?" She asked, screwing the lid back on.

"Doesn't taste nice. Huh?" He chuckled.

"No, it tastes good," she lied through her teeth and placed the drink on her bedside table. "What's the matter with face ache out there anyway? Don't think I haven't noticed the miserable look on her face. She looks like she's been punched in the face about sixty seven times."

"Don't," Kurt sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know honestly but I think she might be a little bit nervous about Funny Girl?"

Santana scowled at him. "Why? I mean, I know that people won't want to actually look at her and they may have to buy ear defenders before the show but what is there to be nervous about?"

"Santana, stop it," Kurt hissed, hoping that Rachel hadn't heard anything. "Funny Girl opens in a couple of months. This is a really big thing for her and even though she doesn't admit to being nervous, I think she might be."

"Whatever," Santana muttered under her breath and had another sip of the drink before pulling another face.

"I'll leave you to it," Kurt laughed and shook his head before walking out of Santana's bedroom.

Santana slammed the door shut behind him before sitting back down on her bed. She lifted the lid of her laptop and had another sip of the drink before scrolling through her history for the website that she'd been on earlier that morning. It was a famous dieting website, the one that she'd bought the drinks from. There was a beep and something popped up on the screen.

_Do these drinks actually work? I really need to drop a few dress sizes by next month and I heard that these worked fast. Please reply. Love Need2LoseWeight xx_

Santana smiled, reading the girl's message and decided to drop a reply to her.

_Heya Need2LoseWeight. Heard these drinks really do work. Try them. I ordered a dozen. Love hatewhoiam xx_

"Santana!" Kurt called from the living room.

Santana rolled her eyes and slammed the lid of the laptop shut before leaving her room. Kurt and Rachel were sat on the couch and they looked as if they'd been talking.

"What's up?" Santana asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Kurt asked. "I was thinking that we could just order pizza and sit and watch it together. Rachel's up for it."

"Um...I...I'm out for a late lunch today," Santana lied to him. "I probably won't be hungry but I'll be happy to watch a movie."

"Well, I can order pizza anyway," Kurt suggested. "And you can just tuck in if you're hungry. Yeah?"

Santana hesitated and faintly nodded her head. "Sure. Can I go back to my room now?" Kurt nodded. "Thanks," she said and went back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"So are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked Rachel who nodded her head. "Are you glad that we had that chat?"

"Yeah I am," Rachel said. "Thanks Kurt."

"Well, you can always come to me whenever you have a problem," he told her. "You're my best friend and I'll always be happy to listen if you ever want to talk to me. You are going to own that stage though. You were born to play the role of Fanny and you are going to be absolutely amazing."

"Do you really think so?" Rachel questioned and Kurt nodded, wrapping an arm round her shoulder. "Thanks Kurt," she said with a smile. "You're the best."

"I know," he bragged. "Now put Facts of Life back on. I want to watch it with you."

Rachel giggled and rested her head on his shoulder before flicking the TV back on.


	3. Chapter Two

**Doodle91xxx: You are indeed. It does, I know many people who do go through that and it's horrible. I've even been through it myself. Thanks for your lovely reviews :)**

**Linneagb: Awww I know right? Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Guest: Yes when I have the time. I do have a full time job at the moment.**

**Guest: Thanks so much :)**

**Guest: Aww thank you, glad you like it :)**

**Isabella: Thank you :)**

**Hey guys! My debut novel "ANXIOUS HEARTS" is now available to buy and download as an ebook on Smashwords and Amazon Kindle! I am so excited so please show your support and grab a copy. I self published it so it is only a download at the moment but at some point in the future, I am hoping to have my books in print form :) **

Chapter Two

Kurt woke up the next night and glanced wearily at the digital clock next to his bed. Three o'clock in the morning. It wasn't even close to the time that his alarm was due to go off. He yawned and was about to try and go back to sleep when he heard the violent sound of coughing and throwing up. Grabbing hold of his robe and wrapping it around himself, he walked out of his room and made his way quietly towards the bathroom. The door was shut but unlocked. Pushing it open, he spotted Rachel kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, shoving her fingers down her throat in order to help her throw up.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"I'm fine," Rachel coughed and spluttered. "I just have a bug. I'm fine."

"A bug?" He almost yelled. "Rachel. I caught you purposely trying to make yourself throw up." He shut the door behind him, walked over and slammed the lid of the toilet seat down before sitting on top of it. That way, she couldn't try and throw up again.

"Kurt! Get off!" She screamed at him. "I have to! Please! Get off!" She burst into tears and buried her face in the carpet. "Just leave me alone."

"Rachel. Why are you doing this?" He asked quietly. "Why are you making yourself throw up?"

Rachel didn't answer him. She just continued to cry but allowed him to reach out and give her shoulder a gentle rub. She sniffed and he smiled sympathetically at her, giving her all the time in the world to speak.

"I need to lose weight," she soon said in a soft, weak whisper.

"What?" He asked in shock. "Rachel, sweetie. Where's all this coming from?"

"Kurt. If I want to play the role of Fanny Brice right, then I need to lose weight," she said, shaking her head dramatically. "You don't understand. Just go back to bed. Leave me alone."

"So this is about Funny Girl? Why didn't you mention this to me last night?" He asked.

"I told you that I was nervous," she reminded him. "Remember? We did talk about it."

"Rachel," he sighed heavily. "You nailed that audition, you got the part. Those producers liked you for you so you should accept that, okay? Has anyone said anything?"

"Just a couple of girls at NYADA," Rachel admitted. "Don't worry about it. They just said that if I wanted to make it big on Broadway, I...I needed to change the way I looked."

"Bullshit!" He yelled, shocking Rachel completely. She'd never heard him use such language before. "You don't need to make yourself throw up. It can be incredibly dangerous and you are beautiful. Do you understand me? You don't need to lose weight."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Go back to bed," he said, unsure of what to say anymore. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

Rachel faintly nodded and weakly stood up from the floor. She washed her hands quickly under the warm tap and brushed her teeth. "Night," she whispered and walked out back to her own bedroom.

"Night," Kurt sighed deeply, hanging his head.

* * *

"Santana!"

Santana glanced up from playing on her cell phone to see that Kurt was standing over her with a saucepan and a spatular. A couple of pancakes were sat sizzling in the saucepan.

"Sorry. What?" She asked, biting down on her lip.

"For the last time, I asked if you wanted one or two pancakes," he said. "What's with you? It's like you're in a world of your own."

"Oh I...I'm not hungry," she lied to him and got back to her cell phone.

"Okay, you must be hungry," he pointed out. "You didn't eat any of the pizza last night and you've not had anything yet this morning. For goodness sake, would you stop playing on your stupid cell?" He slammed the saucepan down on the table and snatched her phone out of her hand.

"Give it back," she hissed at him. "For fucks sake Kurt! Give me my phone!"

"Breakfast first and then you can have your phone back," he ordered.

"You're not my fucking dad," she cursed under her breath. She snatched her phone away from him and stormed out of the kitchen, shoving past Rachel on the way.

"What's with her?" Rachel mumbled, wrapping her wet hair up in a towel.

"Are you two working together or something?" He asked. "With you making yourself throw up and her with her stupid weight loss drinks and excuses for not eating."

"What excuses?" Rachel asked him.

"Well she's saying that she isn't hungry," he told her. "When she must be because she didn't eat any of the pizza that we had last night."

"Maybe she just isn't hungry, Kurt," Rachel suggested. "Lay off her. She's a grown woman who can look after herself."

"Can we talk about last night?" He asked, changing the subject from Santana to Rachel rather quickly. "We're going to have to talk about it at some point Rach. I can't catch you making yourself throw up and just leave it there. Can I?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," she said defensively. "Okay? Just...I did a stupid thing and I...I won't do it again."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. "How am I supposed to believe that? Bulimia is..."

"What?!" Rachel screamed at him. "Are you accusing me of having some eating disorder here Kurt? Because I don't! It was a fucking one time thing!"

"I am not accusing you of anything!" He yelled back. "But when I walk in on my best friend throwing up on purpose, then I start to worry! Don't have a go at me for worrying."

"You don't have to worry," Rachel said calmly and folded her arms across her chest. "You don't have to worry about me or Santana. Okay? We can look after ourselves and if we wanted to talk to you, then we would."

"All right," Kurt sighed and nodded his head. "Okay. Fine. Sorry for yelling. Can I have a hug?" Rachel smiled and faintly nodded before walking over and wrapping her arms round her best friend. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said. "I have to go and dry my hair quickly before I'm late. You up to much today?"

He shook his head. "I might suggest heading into the city to do some shopping with San. She's got a day off and all."

"Sounds good, have fun anyway," Rachel said with a smile and hurried into her room to finish off getting ready. Kurt slouched down in a chair at the kitchen table and rubbed at his head with the palms of his hands. He would have to keep an eye on his friends from now on.


End file.
